


Pumpkin Pie

by wakeupstiles



Series: 13 Days of Multifandom Halloween Fics 2k17 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Halloween, Halloween AU, canon AU, kira thinks her effort is adorable, malia can't cook, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: Malia tries to make pie. It's as bad as it sounds.





	Pumpkin Pie

**Author's Note:**

> at this point i don't even care that i'm behind; as long as i keep 13 up by the end of october, i'll be good lol

Malia huffed in agitation, staring down at the burned food below her. It wasn’t that bad—just a little crispy around the edges. But then it completely sank in the middle. Malia groaned, propping her elbows up on the counter and messaging her temples. Her wife was going to be home any minute, and all she wanted to do was have a nice surprise for her. Pumpkin pie was Kira’s favorite during the fall, and Malia couldn’t even get that right.

Just as she was about to start the long cleaning process, she her ears twitched. From three floors down, she could hear the clicking of Kira’s heels bounding up the stairs (she hated taking the elevator). Malia looked around at the kitchen, panic filling her. It was a mess. A huge mess. Flour was on every surface. Cracked eggs were on the floor. Pumpkin filling was even on the windows. And she didn’t have enough time to clean up because—

“Malia, I—what the _hell_ happened in here?” Kira slowly walked into the apartment, afraid that if she got too close that flour would fall on her head or something in the oven would explode.

Malia plastered a huge grin on her face and grabbed the fallen pie, holding it out to her wife. “I made a cake! Or, well, pie.”

Kira arched her brows. “You made a mess.”

Malia scowled and shrugged. “All great chefs make messes.”

Kira smiled, placing her bag down on the couch and approached her wife in the kitchen, taking note of all the flour and eggs decorating their counters and appliances and even—the ceiling! _How_ did egg get up there? Of all places. Kira shook her head, standing in front of Malia from the opposite side of the counter. She couldn’t even be mad at her; the mess was awful, but Malia’s intent was beautiful.

“So, what’d you make?” Kira asked, sitting down on the barstool.

Malia hesitated, looking down at the cracked brown supposed-to-be-pie. “Uh, well, it was supposed to be pumpkin pie.” She set the plate down on front of Kira, who looked down at the treat and tried to hide an amused smirk. Malia rolled her eyes, shoving her hands in her pockets. “I know it’s your favorite and I tried to make it but… I’m pretty sure I fucked it up.” Hurt laced her voice and she avoided Kira’s gaze.

“Hey,” Kira put her hand over her wife’s and gave her a squeeze of reassurance. Malia’s eyes flicked to Kira’s and Kira smiled sweetly, “I’m sure it’s going to taste amazing.”

Malia rolled her eyes. No matter what, Kira would support her. Even if it tasted like shit. “If it doesn’t just pretend for me.”

Kira laughed and picked up a fork, cracking through the first layer of pie and breaking into the goo underneath. She got a bite, and without hesitation shoved it in her mouth. Her eyes widened instantly, and Malia was just waiting for her to spit the pie back out, but Kira didn’t. “It’s good!” She exclaimed.

“Wow, you’re a good liar.” Malia muttered, crossing her arms.

Kira shook her head. “No, I’m serious. It’s really good, Malia.” Kira got another bite on her fork and extended it to Malia.

Skeptically, Malia opened her mouth and accepted the food. Her taste buds came to life with pumpkin spice, cinnamon, and nutmeg. It really was delicious. Just as Malia opened her mouth for another bite, a huge clump of wet flour fell on Kira’s head. Malia held her hand over her face to conceal her laughter, but the attempt was poor.

“Malia,” Kira said evenly, her eyes closed.

“Yeah,” The woman giggled.

“Clean the kitchen.” Kira stood, not even attempting to get the goo off her head in fear that it would just smear even more into her hair. She grabbed the pie, and without another word to her wife, Kira stomped to the bathroom, leaving Malia standing in the wake of a food hurricane.

“At least the pie is good!” Malia called.

A very quiet _fuck you_ came from their bathroom.

Malia continued to laugh, even as flour and eggs fell on top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> not the best, but, yknow


End file.
